La gamine aux deux anges
by Danslesetoiles
Summary: "Regarde-moi ces trois là." "Ils sont magnifiques. On a l'impression d'une gamine tenue par deux anges." Ils sont tous revenus. Et des années plus tard, leurs enfants et petits enfants écrivent leur propre histoire.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour cher****s lecteurs. Me voici (ou revoici pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà) avec une autre fanfiction (que j'écris en même temps que ****« ****Maudits****»****. Pour palier au trop plein d'imagination qui déborde de mon esprit en ces merveilleuses vacances d'été). **

**Est-il nécessaire de rappeler qui corrige toute mes fautes abominables ? Oui, elle le mérite. Je remercie d'avance Fred Xavier, ma béta, qui s'use la vue et sûrement les doigts à corriger chapitres par chapitres.**

**Alors je démarre ici avec une fanfiction James S. Potter x OC assez spéciale, qui me tenait d'écrire depuis un bon bout de temps mais que je refusais de faire avant d'avoir fini « Maudits ». **

**Mon amie Patience n'a pas tenu le coup. Paix à son âme u.u **

**Aussi ! Je tiens à préciser qu'il se pourrait que je ne tienne pas compte des VRAIS âges de certains personnages. Pour le bien de la fanfiction. Excusez-moi d'avance.**

**Sur ceux,**

**Bonne Lecture ! (oui ! j'arrête avec mon blabla incessant)**

**La gamine aux deux anges**

**Prologue :**

Tous. Ils étaient tous revenus de la mort. Tous ces gens morts de la main de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts étaient revenus soit à la vie, dans la grande salle aménagée en infirmerie, soit resuscités des cendres du Mage noir, dans la cour, face aux grandes portes.

Il l'avait tué. Harry avait puni le mal et était récompensé par les cieux de cette acte. Il les voyait, tous autour de lui, apparaître un par un, tandis que les cendres de ce que fut Tom Jedusor touchaient le sol. L'élu se releva pour regarder les revenants se regarder avec perplexité et une certaine joie. Une immense joie. Qui envahit Harry quand il les aperçut. Tout d'abord, son parrain. Sirius qui resta incertain un moment avant de sentir le jeune homme se cogner lourdement contre lui en l'enserrant. Il sourit et enlaça son filleul. Puis il vit devant lui, deux silhouettes familières, encore jeunes de leurs 21 ans. Les larmes lui vinrent au yeux. James et Lily étaient aussi de retour. Ils étaient eux aussi revenus de la mort. Harry leva le visage vers l'animagus et suivit son regard avant de se mettre à trembler. Il rêvait. L'élu était dans un monde parallèle, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Et pourtant, quand il s'approcha d'eux avec son parrain et qu'il toucha le dos de sa mère, il sut. Il sut que c'était la réalité. Que plus jamais, il ne serait malheureux. Et cette réalité s'enfonça, se grava en lui avec un merveilleux bonheur quand ses parents le prirent dans leurs bras. Ils pleurèrent tous de joie et plus encore quand ils retrouvèrent Remus et Nymphadora, tendrement enlacés dans un coin de la salle. Quand Dumbledore apparu sur le pas de la porte, son air malicieux sur le visage et ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune bien fixées sur son nez aquilin. Quand Severus Rogue arriva, quelques secondes après lui et fut acceuilli comme les autres, en héros. Quand les deux jumeaux Weasley se prirent dans les bras et pleurèrent leurs retrouvailles avec le reste de la famille rousse.

Et c'est ainsi que finit l'histoire de cette guerre. La suite fut qu'Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et tout le reste des élèves reprirent leur scolarité où elle s'était arretée.

Harry put profiter des vacances et du reste de sa vie pour apprendre à connaître ses parents. Ceux qui avaient été des images, des souvenirs, des fantômes pour lui étaient maintenant vivants et réels.

Et la vie alla pour le mieux. Les trois amis se marièrent. Harry avec Ginny et Hermione avec Ron. Ils eurent tous des enfants...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

: Des années plus tard :

Une gamine, haute comme trois pommes et à peine agée d'une onzaine d'années, sautillait sur le quai 9 3/4 aux côtés d'un vieil homme au regard doux et au sourire amusé par la fillette à ses cotés. Elle n'était pas très grande, les cheveux d'un blond vénitien lisses et virevoltants autour de son visage à chacun de ses bonds, une bouille aux formes encore arrondies par l'enfance qui ne tarderaient pas à s'en aller et le teint légèrement rose, les yeux en amande, d'un noir profond et rieur, la bouche rose et charnue, affichant un sourire émerveillé et impatient, laissant apparaître des fossettes malicieuses de chaque côté de ses joues, fronçant légèrement un nez en trompette recouvert de petites taches de rousseur qui continuait de lui dévorer le début des pommettes. Tout en elle respirait l'enfance. Enfance dont le vieil homme s'imprégnait tout les jours de l'existence de l'enfant, nommée Ivy .

Cet homme était son grand-père, Aegnor Stoneheart, les cheveux poivre et sel, les yeux tout aussi noirs et rieurs que la gamine, le nez droit, la machoire carré et légèrement barbu, ce qui n'empêchait pas les taches de rousseur de lui picorer le nez et les joues. Il était Auror à la retraite et héritier de la fortune familiale et de l'entreprise des meilleurs balais de toute la Grande-Bretagne.

La petite fille, effrayée par la foule qui était déjà dense, attrapa la main de son aïeul, qui lui sourit tendrement, et le suivit plus timidement en regardant les gens depuis sa petite taille.

Les deux parents déambulaient tranquillement dans la foule. Il n'était que 10 heures. Ils avaient encore le temps. Le vieil homme et la fillette s'étaient arretés au milieu du Quai quand elle fut bousculée par une grande jeune fille aux épais cheveux roux flamboyants et à la mine espiègle. Celle-ci s'excusa vivement en l'aidant à se relever.

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta l'adolescente rousse.

Ivy lui répondit par un hochement de tête tandis que son grand-père lui tapotait le dos dans un geste rassurant.

- Elle va bien. Merci Miss Weasley, dit d'une voix grave et rauque de vieillesse Aegnor.

Et ce dernier se dirigea vers un énorme groupe, rempli de rouquins et de quelques bruns et blonds de tout âge et taille. La fillette, vite impressionée par le nombre se cacha derrière la cape de son grand-père qui lui tapota la tête. Deux hommes, tout deux se ressemblant mais avec un certain écart d'âge d'une vingtaine d'années, saluèrent chaudement le vieil Auror.

- Messieurs Potter, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Et surtout si bien entourés, dit l'homme poivre et sel en partant d'un rire sympathique.

- De même Monsieur Stoneheart, sourit le plus jeune. Mais que nous vaut votre présence ? Vos enfants n'ont-ils pas passé l'âge d'aller à Poudlard ?

- Si, bien sur. Mais ce n'est pas pour eux que je suis là. C'est pour ma petite fille.

Sur ses mots, le grand-père s'écarta un peu pour laisser apparaître la petite silhouette d'Ivy, qui les regardait avec curiosité. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus cachée et que beaucoup de monde la regardaient, elle se recacha vivement derrière son aïeul qui rit tendrement.

- Elle est adorable, s'extasia une autre rousse, perchée sur un caddis rempli de bagage. Trop chou.

-Je... Je suis pas chou ! tenta la fillette du haut de ses onze ans.

Cela fit rire l'assemblée et les adultes reprirent leur conversation. La gamine elle, observa cette assemblée. C'était apparemment une famille bien remplie. Il y avait une grande dame élégante et toute rousse avec d'immenses yeux verts qui surveillait des enfants en train de se chamailler gentiment des bonbons de chez Bertie Crochu. A côté d'elle, il y avait un Potter, un bonhomme grand et fin, des cheveux noirs ébourrifés et des yeux marrons cachés derrière une large paire de binocles qui discutait avec sa copie plus jeune et son grand père. Un autre homme au regard clair et aux boucles brunes, très beau, tenait contre lui une jeune femme, beaucoup plus jeune d'une dizaine d'années, en regardant dans la direction des enfants qui se chamaillaient, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Une femme aux épaisses boucles couleur miel se tenait près d'un rouquin qui s'était immiscé dans la discussion des trois hommes. Tout le reste n'était que roux. Deux hommes identiques, une femme qui discutait avec, oh miracle, une blonde, un vieux couple qui riait en écoutant un petit garçon. Tout à droite, des enfants, roux, bruns, blonds, se disputaient des bonbons. Tout ce que pouvait dire la blondinette, c'était qu'ils étaient beaucoup.

La fillette était à cette observation quand un souffle lui chatouilla l'oreille et qu'un petit "bouh" la fit sursauter en lâchant un petit cri effrayé. Elle se retourna vivement et fit face à un garçon du même âge qu'elle et nettement plus grand. Il avait les cheveux noirs de geais, des yeux bleus clairs et une moue moqueuse sur le coin des lèvres. La réaction de la jeune fille le fit rire et il se baissa un peu pour être à sa hauteur.

- Tu sais que tu es très petite ?

La fillette ne lui répondit pas mais ses yeux envoyaient de minis Avada Kedavra qui firent redoubler le sourire narquois qu'affichait le garçon. Il tendit la main et tapota doucement la tête de la gamine qui ne fit rien.

- James, sermonna la grande dame rousse en regardant le petit garçon de onze ans. Laisse cette fille tranquille.

- Mais grand-mère, se défendit James d'un air totalement innocent. Je lui ai rien fait.

- Je ne veux pas savoir.

Le gosse bougonna et partit rejoindre l'adolescente rousse, perchée sur le caddie de valises, qui rit en voyant sa mine boudeuse. La conversation des hommes s'interrompit quand un couple avec un jeune homme arriva. Ceux-ci intriguèrent Ivy. La femme avait les cheveux roses pétants et des yeux jaunes comme les chats. Le jeune homme avait juste les cheveux bleus qui allèrent à un rouge profond en un rien de temps. Des métamorphomages. Cela fit apparaître un immense sourire sur le visage de la fillette, les yeux pétillants d'admiration. L'homme aux côtés des deux sorciers tourna le regard vers la fille de onze ans, qui avait laissé sa tête depasser de derrière la cape de son grand père pour mieux observer les métamorphomages, et lui fit un léger sourire.

- Je vois que vous êtes bien accompagné, Mr. Stoneheart, fit-il remarquer en continuant de fixer la gamine qui n'avait pas détaché son regard de Nymphadora et Teddy.

- Oh oui. Je vous prèsente Ivy, la fille de mon aîné qui n'a pas pu se déplacer, présenta Aegnor en souriant, amusé par la gamine.

Un bruit de sifflet strident parvint aux oreilles de l'assemblée de sorciers. L'horloge affichait déjà 10h45. Ils ne leur restaient que 15 minutes pour trouver un compartiment. Le grand-père quitta l'énorme famille avec sa petite fille et l'aida à monter sa valise quand elle fut à l'entrée d'un des wagons du Poudlard Express.

- Ca va aller mon ange ? demanda le vieil homme, soucieux de laisser la si petite fille partir seule et avec une telle valise.

- Oui grand-père, lui répondit celle-ci avec un sourire sincère et malicieux. Je suis grande maintenant.

Et c'est avec un dernier baiser à la joue qu'elle empoigna la valise qui pesait deux fois son poids et qu'elle partit se chercher un compartiment, non sans difficulté, sous le regard bienveillant de l'homme poivre et sel.

Au bout de 10 minutes, elle était essouflée d'avoir porté si lourde charge et de ne pas avoir encore trouvé un compartiment libre. Elle souffla une énième fois et s'apprêta à reprendre sa valise quand une grande main vint la saisir. Ivy leva les yeux vers l'individu qui n'était autre que le jeune metamorphomage qui avait présentement les cheveux violets.

- Un coup de main ? lui proposa-t'il en soulevant avec une certaine facilité le lourd bagage.

La jeune fille lui répondit par un immense sourire admirateur ce qui déconcerta quelque peu le jeune homme qui lui rendit le sourire et l'installa avec lui dans un compartiment où trônait déjà trois garçons, sûrement de la même année que lui.

- Tiens, tu les prends au berceau maintenant ? remarqua l'un d'entre eux.

L'adolescent qui venait de parler était grand, fin, blond foncé, aristocrate, avait les yeux gris aciers, le nez droit, le menton volontaire. Les traits de l'enfance apparaissaient encore sur ses joues mais étaient presque éffacés. La jeune fille se tenait debout au milieu du compartiment, se balancant sur ses deux pieds, mal à l'aise. Ted l'invita à s'assoir en face d'eux, ce qu'elle fit sans protester.

- N'importe quoi Ed. J'ai juste promis de m'occuper d'elle à son grand-père. Tu sais, le vieux Stoneheart, répondit le jeune Lupin avec un sourire en coin.

- Stoneheart ?! Tu déconnes là ?! intervint un deuxième garçon, plus petit que le premier.

Lui était plus petit, les cheveux oscillants entre le brun, le châtain et roux. Le tout donnait un mélange curieux. Il avait des yeux verts qui faisaient penser à ceux du faucon d'un des oncles de la jeune fille. Les traits de l'enfance resistaient encore durement sur son visage et son corps.

- Non, dit Teddy fièrement en posant ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches. J'ai à ma garde la petite Stoneheart.

- Mais tu détiens l'héritière des meilleurs fabriquants de balais.

La gamine se détacha de la conversation pour s'approcher de la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le quai. Là, elle vit son grand-père la chercher du regard. Il la trouva rapidement et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, d'une lueur paternelle et lui fit un sourire doux, tendre et rassurant, comme lui seul savait les faire. Sourire que la jeune lui rendit en lui faisant signe de la main tandis que le train démarra. Ca y est. Elle était partie pour la première aventure de sa vie.

- Bon, fit le metamorphomage en s'asseyant à côté de la gamine qui le regarda comme une relique religieuse, ce qui mit un peu mal à l'aise le jeune homme. Je te présente Edward Black, le blond pas très aimable...

- Hey ! Je peux être très poli ! protesta ce dernier.

- Chut. On sait tous que tu en es incapable. Donc je disais, Edward le blond, Marlon Ravens le... celui au milieu avec des cheveux bizarres...

- Parle pour toi, marmonna le dénommé Marlon.

- Mais vous allez arrêter de m'interrompre oui ?! Donc. Donc ! Marlon. Et enfin Matsu Aikawa, le silencieux.

En effet, le jeune homme au nom asiatique n'avait pas bougé ni dit un mot. Celui-ci était comme son patronime le laissait entendre, asiatique. Les cheveux noir corbeau, le regard tout aussi noir, la peau aussi pâle qu'une feuille de papier. Il était de taille normale mais sec, comme une feuille. Tout en lui rappelait à la gosse un parchemin.

- Et les gars, je vous présente... Euh... Excuse-moi. J'ai complètement oublié ton prénom, culpabilisa le jeune Lupin en se tournant vers la gamine qui lui fit un sourire timide.

- I-ivy Stoneheart... répondit-elle d'une petite voix tout aussi timide que son sourire.

- Dis, gamine, tu sais quand ta famille va sortir le prochain modèle de balai pour attrapeurs ? s'empressa Marlon qui ne pouvait plus résister.

- Marl' ! s'indigna le protecteur de la douce enfant.

- Ben quoi ?

- Le... 24 Novembre en avant première et le 26 en magasin, répondit Ivy en souriant malicieusement au brun/châtain/rouquin.

Celui-ci fit un signe de victoire qui fit rire malgré elle la descendante Stoneheart, sous le regard attendri des jeunes adolescents.

- J'adore cette gamine, s'extasia le blond en un soupir. Dis, je peux être ton protecteur moi aussi ?

- Non, répondit sèchement Teddy en lançant une oeillade amusée à son ami qui fit une moue boudeuse.

C'est à ce moment qu'entra deux jeunes filles identiques à la chevelure flamboyante suivies par une autre rouquine, du même age qu'Ivy, un autre un peu plus vieux, trois bruns dont celui qui avait effrayé Ivy plus tôt, sur le quai, et une blonde. Tout ce petit monde entra et s'installa dans un certain brouhaha qui impressiona et effraya quelque peu la gamine qui se renfonça dans son coin, près de la fenêtre, sur la banquette de droite où était installé à côté d'elle Teddy.

L'une des deux jumelles s'était installée près de Matsu qui avait passé un bras amicale autour de ses épaules, l'autre étant en face du couple. La petite rousse qui avait suivi était assise à côté du couple d'amis et les ignorait superbement avec une moue dedaigneuse. Le seul garçon roux était à côté de la jumelle libre et parlait avec animation à une brune qui l'écoutait et lui répondait. A côté de Teddy, se tenait la blonde, entourée de ce dernier et d'un jeune homme brun et aux yeux identiques à ceux d'Edward, qui lança un regard courroucé au jeune homme assis devant lui, qui n'était autre que le farceur du quai. Ce dernier regardait avec curiosité la petite blonde aux yeux noirs, près de la fenêtre.

- N'y pense même pas Potter, intervint Edward en fixant le gosse à la moue moqueuse. C'est ma chérie.

Cette remarque fit rougir furieusement la jeune fille sous les rires et sourires amusés de l'assemblée.

- N-n'importe quoi ! protesta-t'elle d'une voix aiguë. Je suis pas ta chérie ! Non, mais !

Cela fit mourir de rire le jeune Black.

- Ted ! Si tu nous presentais la "chérie" de Mr. Black ? intervint la rousse assise a côté du japonais.

- Oh oui. Bon. A côté de Matsu, tu as Eddith et en face sa jumelle, Emilie Weasley. Elles sont en 4ème année à Gryffondor. Juste à côté d'Emilie, c'est Fred Weasley, en 5ème année à Poufsouffle et en face sa petite soeur, Roxanne qui entre comme toi à Poudlard. A côté de la boudeuse, tu as Cassiopée, dit Cassie, Black, en 2ème année à Serpentard, la petite soeur d'Edward. En face, c'est l'aîné Black, Orion, en 7ème et dernière année, également à Serpentard. A côté, c'est Victoire Weasley, en 3ème année à Serdaigle, comme moi et les trois gus. Sauf que nous, on est Poufsouffles. Et entre la vitre et notre bon vieux Marlon, c'est James Potter, il rentre lui aussi en première année. Et c'est l'aîné de sa fratrie. Dont l'un arrive l'année prochaine. Les amis, je vous présente Ivy Stoneheart, la petite fille de l'ancien coéquipier d'oncle James.

- D-d'accord, fit timidement la gamine. Merci... Euh...

- Ah, c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté, dit le métamorphomage en se frottant la tête sous le rire des personnes présentes dans le compartiment. Moi c'est Teddy Lupin. Mais appelle-moi Ted.

- Ok... Ted ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux me montrer comment tu fais pour changer ta couleur de cheveux ?

Et c'est comme ça que la jeune Ivy se fit embarquer naïvement dans les péripéties de cette famille nombreuse.

**Voilà !**

**Le début d'une nouvelle histoire qui me tenait très à coeur de faire. **

**Pour le tout début, n'essayez pas de comprendre, c'était juste une intro pour dire que tout le monde etait revenu (Oui ça fait très miracle, « tout est beau dans le meilleur des mondes » et tout le toutim. Mais il était obligé que je fasse ça ! Raison de survie les amis !)**

**Bref. J'espère en tout cas que le prologue vous a plu. **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions même si c'est un petit "J'aime" ou "J'aime pas". Ca fait toujours plaisir de se sentir lue.**

**Au prochain chapitre ! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Voila le premier chapitre de " a gamine aux deux anges".**

**On se retrouve ici 4 ans plus tard, pour la cinquième année de notre adorable Ivy, de James et Roxanne.**

**'Fin voilà voilà.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 1:**

: 4 ans plus tard, en plein mois d'Août :

Elle avançait, mal assurée. N'arriverait-elle pas à un mauvais moment ? Ne serait-elle pas un peu beaucoup une intruse ?

Elle avançait vers l'entrée du terrier des Weasley et toqua à la porte. Une clameur se fit entendre du fond de la maison et des pas de course resonnèrent. De peur, Ivy recula de quelques pas quand la porte s'ouvrit un grand coup sur Roxanne et Teddy, se disputant le passage avec une petite brune aux yeux noisettes d'à peine 4 ans, savant mélange de Lily et James senior, et un blondinet au yeux verts du même âge, en tout point ressemblant à la compagne de Sirius.

Le tableau la fit éclater de rire et ses amis la regardèrent, incrédules. Des rires parvenaient aussi de l'interieur de l'immense maison.

- Teddy, dit la rousse avec un sourire mauvais. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me laisser passer ? Je dois aller voir **ma meilleure amie**.

- Hum, excuse-moi Roxanne, repondit-il avec un sourire tout aussi mauvais. Mais c'est moi qui dois aller voir **ma meilleure amie**.

- Bon les deux affreux, intervint Mr Potter senior. Laissez cette pauvre Ivy rentrer avant de vous la disputer. Et vous aussi, les petits monstres.

Sur ces mots, il attrapa les deux enfants qui gigotèrent sauvagement. Les deux adolescents laissèrent le passage à la jeune fille blonde, qui rentra, un sourire moqueur coincé sur le coin des lèvres.

Elle se retrouva directement dans la pièce à vivre qui était déjà remplie de monde. Etaient présent les Potters à l'exception de James junior, Albus et Lily junior, tous les Weasleys de naissance ou de mariage, adultes, c'est-à-dire Molly et Arthur, Charlie avec son épouse moldue, Mary, Bill et Fleur, Percy et Audrey, les jumeaux et leurs deux épouses, Angelina Johnson et Diana, Ron et Hermione, Ginny, les Lupin et les Black au complet (sauf Edward qui était sûrement parti chez une de ses tantes maternelles). Le reste de la famille grouillait dans les coins et recoins du Terrier. C'est avec un immense sourire qu'Ivy salua tout le monde avant de se retrouver appée par deux grands bras qui l'emprisonnèrent.

- Maintenant, elle est toute à moi, ricana la voix qui appartenait à Teddy.

- Hey, c'est pas du jeu ! s'indigna Roxanne en essayant de libérer son amie de l'emprise du jeune homme.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avant de se faire soulever et de se retrouver balancée sur l'épaule du jeune homme comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Non sans un cri de surprise.

- Ted ? S'inquiéta Ivy en essayant de retenir sa robe qui remontait dangereusement. Tu fais quoi là ?

- Au choix du point de vue. Soit, je te sauve d'un leprechaun en furie contre moi, soit, je te kidnappe. Tu préfères ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre que déjà il avait grimpé les marches a toute vitesse, la jeune fille toujours sur son épaule et le "leprechaun" à leur poursuite sous les rires de l'assemblée.

- Hiii ! Ted ! Arrête ! J'vais tomber !

- Hey, jolie culotte à fraises, rit le jeune homme.

- Teeeed ! s'insurgea la blonde en rougissant furieusement.

La course poursuite se finit finalement dans le jardin, après avoir fait le tour du premier et deuxième étage. Teddy reposa doucement la jeune fille à terre avant de s'y écrouler en reprenant son souffle.

- Ted Lupin ! Je te hais ! s'écria la jeune Stoneheart

Celui-ci ria et se releva.

- Excuse-moi Ivy. Mais Roxanne ne m'a pas laissé en paix depuis une semaine. Elle me répétait sans cesse que c'était pour elle que tu venais. J'avais juste envie de me venger gentiment.

- Peut-être mais tu m'as foutu la honte devant tes parents, ceux d'Ed, les Potter et les Weasley. Franchement, merci Lupin, cingla-t'elle en croisant les bras et en detournant la tête, la mine boudeuse.

Le jeune homme lui embrassa la joue en s'excusant et lui prit la main.

- Allez viens. Y'a Roxanne qui t'attend et surtout lui...

- Lui qui ?

- Hein ?

- Lui qui ted ? Tu as dit "surtout lui". C'est qui ?

- J'ai dit ça moi ? Ah bon ? Tu as du mal entendre.

Et sur ces mots, il l'entraina à l'interieur. Une fois la porte refermée, elle se balança sur ses deux pieds, mal à l'aise devant l'ambiance joyeuse qui regnait dans la pièce dont elle se sentait exclue. Mais elle ne le fut pas longtemps car le jeune Lupin la prit sur ses genoux, sans aucune gêne. En même temps, cela faisait 4 ans qu'il se comportait comme ça avec elle. Comme un grand frère avec sa petite soeur. Comme un ange gardien avec sa protégée.

Roxanne descendit à toute vitesse en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le jeune homme qui lui souriait moqueusement. S'ensuivit une bataille de jurons sous le regard amusé d'Ivy, toujours installée sur les genoux du métamorphomage. C'est à ce moment que rentrèrent James (junior), Albus et Fred (junior), les cheveux ebourrifés et les joues rouges de bonheur.

L'aîné des deux Potter l'avait tout de suite remarqué, dans sa jolie robe à fleurs moldue, assise sur les genoux de Ted et le regard rieur , en plein milieu d'une joute verbale entre le jeune homme et sa cousine.

Le gryffondor l'observa. Elle s'était embellie depuis qu'il l'avait vu la dernière fois, sur la voie 9 3/4, attendant son grand-père, habillée avec une robe de sorcier bleu et ses couettes toujours strictement tressées et posées sagement sur chaques épaules. Il avait vu une Ivy, il en voyait à présent une autre. Celle-ci était cent fois plus attrayante à regarder. Les cheveux lâches et longs, retombant dans son dos en une magnifique cascade de bronze, les yeux légèrement maquillés, ses, apparemment, nouvelles formes mises en valeur par sa robe noir à motifs fleuris tout de même sage. Et des jambes, Seigneur, parfaites. Et dire que la petite Stoneheart leur avait caché ça. Il remonta son regard sur elle et croisa son regard sombre où résidait des limbes de malice mélangées à une autre étincelle qu'il n'aurait pu décripter.

- James ! Dans quel état tu es ! le sermonna sa mère.

En effet, le jeune homme était recouvert, en partie, de boue et les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude.

- Désolé... Je suis tombé du balai pendant un piquet serré.

- Bien James tout craché, ironisa Lily en jetant un regard en coin à son mari.

- T'es mignon plein de boue, répliqua Roxanne, le sourire moqueur. Mieux que plein de rouge à lèvres.

- James !

- Roxanne !

- Jalouse de ma popularité, cousine ? singla James en lui tirant la langue.

- Très mature.

- Oh, je ne fais que répéter ce que je vois.

Les piques furent interrompus par l'annonce du dîner qui mit tout le monde d'accord. L'immense famille s'installa dans le jardin sur une table à la grandeur de la famille. La jeune Stoneheart se retrouva coincée entre Ted Lupin et Albus Potter avec qui elle s'entendait très bien.

Pendant le repas, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de taquiner le jeune Serpentard.

- Alors Al' ? minauda t'elle. Comment ça se passe avec Meredith ?

- M-meredith ? demanda t'il, un faux air angélique sur le visage tandis que celui-ci prenait une teinte égale à celle du morceau de tomate suspendu à sa fourchette.

- Oui. Tu sais, Meredith. La petite Serdaigle de ton année. Qui t'a offert des cookies pour ton anniversaire. Cookies que tu as catégoriquement refuser de partager si je me souviens bien.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et resta pantelant, le visage cramoisi, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille. Un rire qui n'échappa pas au brun devant elle. Un joli rire clarin.

Albus inspira profondement, prenant son courage de Gryffondor qu'il n'était pas à deux mains et tourna le visage vers la blonde.

- Très bien. Si tu veux tout savoir, on sort même ensemble depuis quelques jours. Et toi, avec Marlon ? Ca avance ?

- Nan ? Et tu m'as rien dit, cachotier, fit-elle en éclipsant la question du cadet Potter.

- Tu m'en as pas laissé le temps. Et tu as pas répondu à ma question.

- Justement parce qu'il y a rien à dire. Y'a rien entre moi et Marlon d'autre que de l'amitié. Et ça ira jamais plus loin.

- Mais oui. On y croit tous, avait répondu la petite rousse assise à côté d'Albus.

C'était Lily junior. Elle était en première année et était déjà promise à un grand avenir de journaliste. Aucun ragot ne lui échappait. Aucun !

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues petite Skeeter ? fit Ivy en agitant sa fourchette sous le nez de la gamine, pas impressionée pour deux sous.

- Je n'insinue rien, répondit la gosse malicieusement. Je constate. Et il y a qu'à voir les yeux de merlan frit qu'il faisait en te regardant. Limite si il bavait pas.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec elle, s'incrusta Roxanne la bouche pleine, assise en face d'Albus qui échappa vivement au postillon de pomme de terre.

- Rox' ! Finis ta bouche avant de parler, sermonna ce dernier.

Ivy regarda autour d'elle. Ayant haussée le ton avec Albus, ils avaient attiré l'attention des personnes alentours. C'est-à-dire, Eddith, Ted, Lily, James, Roxanne, Fred et Orion, qui malgrés leurs âges, aimaient toujours les histoires d'adolescents de leur cadet.

Roxanne finit sa bouchée et reprit :

- Ravens est complètement accro à toi. On fera une petite expérience à l'anniversaire de Teddy tiens, la semaine prochaine. Si il t'invite plus de trois fois à danser, c'est qu'il est interessé.

- Je refuse, dit simplement la Poufsouffle en croisant les bras.

- J'aime pas trop ça mais..., commença le metamorphomage.

- C'est non. Si ça se révèle vrai, alors ça serait jouer avec ses sentiments. Et je n'aime pas ça du tout.

- Ben pas si tu l'aimes toi aussi, intervint d'un air docte la jeune Potter.

- Oh, et puis zut ! Faîtes comme vous voulez ! Mais je n'ai rien à voir dans vos combines foireuses.

Et sur ces mots, elle enfourna trois gros morceaux de tomate sous les rires moqueurs des personnes présentes.

C'est à ce moment là que Cassie, la jeune Black, s'approcha de son frère aîné et discuta avec lui en murmurant :

- Il parle de qui ? demande-t'elle, curieuse.

- De Ravens. Un ami de Ted.

- Ah oui. Celui qui fait du Quidditch. Un beau salop tiens.

- Ah ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Il tient un tableau de chasse. Un tableau très bien rempli, je peux te le dire.

- Mmmmh... Merci soeurette.

Et la jeune fille partit en laissant un baiser sur la joue de son frère. Mais cet échange n'avait pas échappé à un certain Gryffondor qui se promit de veiller au grain.

Le reste du repas continua sur une note de douce moquerie et de bonne humeur et la joie redoubla à l'annonce de la grossesse d'Abbigaël Black (« encore » avait marmonné Edward avant de se recevoir une claque derriere la tête de la part de sa soeur).

A la fin du repas, les adultes restèrent ensemble tandis que les adolescents partirent en vadrouille dans un pré, plus loin, entouré par une petite forêt aux allures de Brocéliande.

James Senior observait les jeunes gens puis s'attarda sur le premier de ses petits fils. Ce qu'il vit fit naître un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça, papa ? demanda Harry en suivant le regard de son géniteur sur les adolescents.

- Oh, un truc très intéressant. Et flagrant.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, tu ne vois pas ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Eh bien, notre Jammy commence à connaître les joies de la vie.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Et sur ces mots, il fixa son fils qui avait présentement la tête tournée vers l'invitée du jour et louchait dangereusement sur le derrière de la jeune fille, les joues légèrement roses.

- Bien comme moi celui-là, fit le plus vieux des Potter en riant sous le regard amusé de son fils. Là, il est dans la phase de découverte. Vers la fin, je dirais.

- Parce qu'il y a des phases ?

- Oui mon fils. 1 : Phase de découverte. Il se met à découvrir ce qui intéresse les hommes physiquement chez les femmes. 2 : Observation d'un sujet d'étude en particulier. Il observe une personne en particulier, dans son coin, en silence et apprend des choses sur elle qui vont le faire aller jusqu'à trouver une attirance. 3 : Compréhension et négation de cette attirance. Cette phase est sommaire. Elle n'est là que si on est censé détester le sujet ou ne pas devoir être attiré par lui car interdit. 4 : Pour suivre la 3, acceptation ou compréhension. Pas besoin d'un schéma pour comprendre cette phase. Après les autres phases sont plus... générales.

- Et dis moi, ça t'as prit combien de temps toutes ses phases ?

- Oh une bonne année avant d'assommer ta mère avec mes demandes à répétition.

Ceci fit rire l'Auror.

Plus loin dans la clairière, les adolescents étaient soit confortablement assis dans l'herbe grasse et verte, soit en train de voler dans les airs sur leurs balais et se faisant des passes avec un souaffle.

Victoire, Eddith, Emilie, Loana et Ivy étaient installés dans l'herbe et regardaient Roxanne filer entre les garçons avec une facilité déconcertante, le souaffle sous le bras.

La jeune Stoneheart sentit tout d'un coup du poil doux et chaud sur sa main posée au sol et baissa le regard pour y voir un chaton se frotter contre le revers de sa main. Elle sourit et prit le chaton sur ses genoux, ce dernier se laissant faire avec délice et se courbant sous les caresses apaisantes de la jeune fille. Ivy avait ce don. Celui d'attirer les animaux, de les apaiser au simple contact de son épiderme. Un don que son grand-père possédait aussi.

Les trois filles à côté d'elle se mirent à discuter, laissant la contemplation des silhouettes volantes dans un ciel de fin de journée.

- Un bébé... C'est merveilleux hein ? fit Eddith en se prenant les joues.

- M'ouais, fit sa jumelle, moins convaincue. C'est des tas de soucis.

- Oh Em'. Arrête d'être si négative. Un bébé, c'est pas que des soucis. C'est de l'amour, des sourires, de la tendresse. La promesse d'un amour éternel.

- Ca dépend, intervint doucement la Poufsouffle, continuant de regarder en l'air en caressant le petit fauve roulé en boule sur ses cuisses.

- Comment ça ? cingla Victoire d'un ton amer.

- Eh bien... Ils y en a qui sont ingrats. Ils ne savent pas être heureux de ce qu'ils ont. Et surtout, d'avoir des parents aimants à leurs côtés, toujours près d'eux.

Les filles n'eurent pas le temps de répondre car les autres attérirent en riant. Hilarité qui fut partagée quand les jeunes filles vurent l'état de Roxanne. Trônait dans les cheveux de la jeune fille un tas de brindilles et de feuilles de chêne qui s'emmêlaient avec sa tignasse rendu indomptable.

- Fichu James... grogna-t'elle.

- T'avais qu'à la rattraper, ricana-t'il.

- Ivy ! cria Teddy en se dirigeant vers la jeune fille en question, faisant fuir prestament le chaton. Tu peux m'aider ?

- A quoi ? repondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- A gagner un pari. James dit que tu ne sais pas monter sur un balai. Une honte pour ton nom. Moi je dis le contraire.

- Euh Ted... C'est-à-dire que...

Et elle croisa le regard moqueur du Gryffondor. Satisfait, sur, arrogant et moqueur. Cela énerva la jeune fille qui se leva rapidement et empoigna le balai de son ami. Elle l'enfourcha, respira profondément et s'éleva d'un coup très haut dans la ciel avec une stabilité étonnante quand on connaissait la jeune fille. Car celle-ci avait des tendances au vertige en hauteur. Ce qui ne manqua pas cette fois. Le vent claquait sur son visage et faisait voler ses longs cheveux autour de son visage alors que sa tête commençait à tourner. Elle regarda en bas et se paralysa de peur.

- Ivy ! Tu peux redescendre ! dit Lupin en faisant de grands signes.

- Euh... A l'aide ?

Roxanne secoua la tête et donna une grand claque à l'arrière du crâne de son cousin et de celui de l'autre jeune homme.

- Bande d'imbéciles ! Elle sait voler mais elle a le vertige ! Je vous jure.

Ce fut la rousse qui redescendit la jeune fille en douceur. Cette dernière atterit en douceur et tomba sur les genoux, tremblant de tout ses membres. Teddy la réconforta et la fin de la journée se termina sous les rires.

Malgré l'épisode du balai, Ivy s'était bien amusée et c'est l'esprit et le coeur rempli de cette joie qu'elle rentra au grand manoir des Stoneheart. Manoir où ne l'attendait que son grand-père et Teen, son elfe de maison.

**Voilà ! Fin du premier chapitre ! **

**Vous avez un problème de mémorisation avec tout ce grand monde ? Ne vous en faîtes pas ! J'ai décidé récemment que je fairais un blog sur mes fanfictions. D'une pour poster un (semblant) de portrait des OCs principaux. Et de deux pour faire un... arbre généalogique ? On va dire. Donc pour poster un arbre généalogique de cette grande troupe ! Que je fais de ce pas ! (pour ceux que ça interesse vraiment, je mettrais l'adresse du blog dans mon profil)**

**En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Une petite review pour tout me dire ? **


	3. Chapter 2

**Ami****s du jour, bonjour!**

**Donc me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 rempli de ... Je ne sais quoi x)**

**Entre autre, je préfère préciser maintenant que je ne m'attarderais pas vraiment sur la cinquième année de mes chers petits.**

**Chapitre 2 :**

: Novembre:

Une jeune fille était affalée dans un énorme fauteuil de couleur sable, moelleux et confortable, la musique cognant dans les oreilles, un énorme pavé sur les genoux.

Ivy était détendue en ce samedi matin, un gros roman ouvert maintenant à la moitié des pages. C'était un roman que son grand-père lui avait envoyé, connaissant les goûts de sa petite fille pour les gros livres remplis d'aventure.

"Hiver doré" de Bethy Everdin. Une auteure moldue et sorcière. L'une des premières. Elle s'était faite connaître après la guerre avec des feuilletons dans la gazette du sorcier et un journal moldu qui avaient tellement bien marché qu'elle s'était mise à en faire des romans.

Et la Poufsouffle les adorait. Une certaine magie résidait dans les récits. Son préféré était "Le temps de notre éternité". Un roman assez triste mais beau.

La blonde en était au moment crucial, quand l'héroïne, entourée par les flocons dorés, avouait ses sentiments à celui qui était censé être son pire ennemi, quand une longue main lui pris son livre. Elle releva la tête pour protester mais des lèvres chaudes s'écrasèrent sur les siennes tout aussi rapidement que son livre lui avait était retiré.

Premièrement surprise, elle répondit néanmoins au baiser en reconnaissant Edward, son (secrètement) petit ami (et premier) depuis la fin du mois de juin.

Elle fit le tour de la salle du regard. Encore personne. Elle préférait. La jeune fille enleva ses écouteurs d'où s'échappaient de furieux bruits de batterie et de guitare.

- Ed', sermonna-t'elle. T'es vraiment inconscient. Imagine, il y aurait eu quelqu'un.

- J'ai fait attention avant Miss-je-fais-la-méchante-mais-je-fais-pas-peur, lui fit remarquer celui-ci en lui tirant la langue puérilement.

- Heureusement. J'ai pas envie que ça se mette à jaser dans le dortoir.

- Et ça donne quoi quand ça jase ?

La jeune fille se redressa dans son fauteuil, refit le tour de la salle et s'éclaircit la voix.

- Oh mon dieu ! Elle se fait le si beau Ed' ! J'y crois pas ! Cette mocheté ! mima grotesquement la blonde. Ou un truc dans le genre.

Le jeune black explosa de rire aux mimiques de sa jeune compagne tandis que celle-ci contenait mal son sourire moqueur. Elle reprit son livre, se renfonça dans le fauteuil et se remit à lire. Lecture qui fut à nouveau interrompue par les lèvres d'Edward sur son cou, la chatouillant au passage ce qui la fit tiquer adorablement. Elle lui demanda d'arrêter mais celui-ci n'était pas d'humeur obéissante.

En même temps, comment l'être quand on était énivrée par cette odeur délicieuse et la chaleur qui s'échappaient de ce petit être ?

Seulement les bruits de pas dans les escaliers détachèrent le 7ème année de la blonde qui était présentement toute rouge et qui se cachait derrière l'épais ouvrage.

Les deux adolescents furent rapidement rejoins par les autres Poufsouffles qui commençaient à s'éveiller.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Tu crois qu'il va plonger le nez dedans ? commenta Ted en avalant le morceau de tartine qu'il venait de machouiller.

- Non. Il va l'éviter, dit Edward en soulevant la tasse de café fumant à ses lèvres.

- Vous êtes ridicules les gars, soupira Matsu en tournant la page de la gazette du sorcier. Il va plonger le visage entier dedans.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient présentement en train de regarder leur ami Marlon qui dormait presque devant son bol de céréales, la tête allant dangereusement dans sa direction. Il avait eu une nuit apparemment très courte.

Un cri vint malheureusement réveiller le jeune homme qui sursauta. Les trois autres adolescents tournèrent la tête vers la source du bruit.

C'était apparement une 5ème année de Poufsouffle qui était énervée contre une autre fille de la même maison.

Ted identifia les deux jeunes filles rapidement. C'était sa meilleure amie, Ivy et Santana Sanchez, une bimbo métisse aux lèvres pulpeuses et la chevelure faussement blonde et bouclée. Mais pas ce matin. Ses "magnifiques cheveux" avaient pris une teinte aubergine des plus ridicules et étaient aussi emmelés qu'un nid de botruc.

- Je sais que c'est toi, sale garce ! tonna la bimbo en pointant d'un doigt accusateur la jeune fille.

- Où sont tes preuves Sanchez ? demanda cette dernière en affichant un sourire moqueur dès plus provocateurs.

Ce que très peu de gens à Poudlard savaient, c'était qu'il ne valait mieux pas ennuyer la jeune Stoneheart avec des choses futiles, sous peine de ne plus connaître la tranquilité de la vie pendant quelques temps.

- Rien que ton sourire le prouve ! Tu vas m'arranger ça, tout de suite, maintenant !

- Mon sourire est simplement la suite de ma pensée. Ce qui veut dire que je me fous cordialement de ta tronche. Et puis moi, je trouve que ça te va bien les nids sur la tête.

La blonde s'éloigna pour aller s'assoir à sa place attitrée en retenant assez durement le rire moqueur qui lui secouait les épaules.

Un certain Gryffondor vint à passer au même moment et s'arrêta devant une Santana au bord de l'explosion volcanique.

- Ow... commenta-t'il. Super ta nouvelle coupe, Sanchez. Change rien.

Et il partit d'un grand éclat de rire en allant s'assoir à sa table à côté de sa cousine Roxanne.

Et c'est avec un immense sourire malicieux sur les lèvres que la blonde déjeuna et démarra la journée.

OoOoOoOoOo

Il l'observait attentivement. Installé dans un coin de la bibliothèque depuis une demi-heure, il l'observait. En réalité, il n'avait cessé de le faire depuis cette fin d'après-midi au Terrier. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de loucher sur cette silhouette qui avait bien changé depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. De la très petite gamine au visage rond et au cheveux toujours attachés en deux couettes tressées qui le faisait rire avec ses mimiques si naïves, elle était passée à la jeune femme à la silhouette superbement féminine, à la chevelure blonde vénitienne attachée soit en un chignon lâche, soit laissée au naturel, lui retombant gracieusement entre les épaules et devant les yeux, qui laissaient un sentiment et une chaleur étrange en lui qu'il n'avait toujours pas su définir. Ce qui n'avait pas changé chez la jeune fille était ses yeux de chat sombres, profonds et rieurs, et ses taches de rousseurs qui lui dévoraient le nez et le début des pommettes.

James était caché derrière le rayon des potions, lorgnant sur Ivy qui apparaissait entre deux livres, assise à une table en train d'étudier sérieusement. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure et pourtant, il ne se lassait toujours pas.

Puis arriva un élément perturbateur dans son champ de vision. Edward Black. Il ne s'étonna pas de le voir s'approcher de la jeune fille mais resta bouche bée devant le geste qu'esquissa le Poufsouffle. Il s'était penché sur la jeune fille et avait laissé ses lèvres traîner rapidement sur son cou avant de s'emparer des lèvres de cette dernière qui pris une teinte rivalisant avec le rouge de Gryffondor.

Cela le laissa pantelant et tellement surpris qu'il n'entendit ni ne sentit un grand homme se glisser avec malice à ses côtés.

- Ah. Apparemment, elle est prise, chuchota l'homme d'un voix de tenor qui fit sursauter James qui se retourna prestamment vers lui.

C'était son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Mr Templin. Un chouette homme à la vingtaine à peine entammée et au physique avenant. Ce qui ne laissait pas les jeunes filles indifférentes.

- Ouais, répondit avec nonchalance le Gryffondor. Mais je m'en fiche. Elle m'intéresse pas.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant ça fait 30 minute que vous la fixez, Monsieur Potter ? A vous voir, j'aurais tendance à croire le contraire.

Et le professeur repartit comme il était venu en lachant un "bonne journée" narquois.

OoOoOoOoOo

Cassie s'était réfugiée dans une des salles abandonnées de Poudlard. Celle-là avait été une chambre d'enfant mais le temps avait attristé le lieux par son épaisse poussière et les couleurs délavées des meubles et draps. Pourtant, on parvenait à y trouver un semblant de vie.

En effet, la jeune Black et Emilie s'y étaient installés, gardants en cette pièce les bons moments que les deux jeunes filles avaient passé ensemble. C'est ce qui manquait à la brune. Les bons moments avec Emilie. Ici, allongée dans le grand lit moelleux, elle se remémorait les devoirs baclés, les jeux de société, les commérages, les fous rires mais aussi la déclaration. Le premier baiser. Puis le deuxième... Le vingtième... Le centième... La première fois que les deux jeunes filles avaient pu explorer chaudement le corps de l'autre... Puis la deuxieme... Puis la dernière fois. Avant que le soleil ne les emporte loin de cette chambre... Tout cela était enfermé dans cette pièce comme on enferme des photos dans une boîte à souvenirs. Et cela faisait saigner le coeur de Cassie. Car cet été avait était le pire de sa vie. Emilie et elle avaient rompu, la rousse pretextant ne pas pouvoir supporter la distance qui les séparaient maintenant. Et là maintenant, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était retourner dans les bras de la Weasley, la sentir contre elle, la savoir près d'elle.

Et de cela, elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. Car personne ne comprendrait. Même pas ses frères à qui elle avait toujours tout dit. Tout sauf ça. Et elle n'avait pas de meilleure amie. Elle n'en avait pas du tout à part les Weasley qu'elle considérait plus comme de la famille. Il n'y avait eu qu'Emilie qui l'avait comprise. Qu'elle qui avait vraiment su lui arracher le plus magnifique de ses sourires. Il n'y avait eu qu'elle. Seulement elle. Elle. Emilie. Celle qui avait réussi à faire battre un coeur innocent, à faire connaître le septième ciel à cette gosse de 16 ans inexperimentée. Celle qui avait réussi à enflammer ce petit feu qui brûlait en elle et l'avait pourtant éteint, la poignardant droit au coeur, la faisant pleurer des larmes qu'elle avaient arrêté de verser dès son plus jeune âge. Et c'était les larmes qui noyaient maintenant l'oreiller de la chambre grise. Des larmes et des cris d'un coeur brisé étouffés par les murs de pierres.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La jeune Poufsouffle se promenait tranquillement dans le parc aux couleurs de l'automne déjà bien avancée, se délectant des rayons pâles que le soleil déposait comme de doux baisers sur ses joues blanches, aux côtés d'un Serpentard silencieux qui semblait faire la même chose.

Ce silence est de ceux qui repose, qui apaise les esprits et les rapproche. Un silence comme celui-ci était des plus rares à Poudlard et pourtant elle l'avait trouvé chez Scorpius Malefoy. Ils s'étaient rencontrés en deuxième année alors qu'ils partageaient le même cours de potion et la même paillasse. Leur relation aurait pu s'arrêter à ça mais il avait fallu que leur professeur leur donne un devoir assez important pour de simples secondes années. Elle avait donc travaillé longuement avec le jeune homme et avait beaucoup discuté avec celui-ci, mais aussi goûté avec délice au silence paisible qu'offrait le serpentard. C'est ainsi que s'était battie leur amitié.

Le jeune Malefoy précedemment plongé dans ses pensées fut repêché par la petite Poufsouffle à ses côtés.

- Scorpius. Tu m'as pas dit que Rose t'intéressait ?

- Si, marmonna-t-il.

- Mmmh, fit Ivy en affichant un sourire en coin.

Le blond jeta un regard plein d'interrogation à son amie qui l'empoigna par le col et approcha de très près son visage du sien au point qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la jeune fille. Ses yeux de glace essayèrent de sonder ceux de la jeune fille mais ça lui semblait impossible car celle-ci avait le regard discrètement tourné vers un point derrière lui.

- Ne bouge surtout pas, lui ordonna-t'elle tout bas. Maintenant, prends-moi par la taille.

- Mais que fais tu ? demanda le serpentard décontenancé en obéissant.

- Une petite expérience... C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher.

Ce qu'il fit et il se retourna. Son regard croisa une silhouette qui fuyait presque en courant vers le château. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour la reconnaître. C'était Rose.

- Bon Scorp'. Tu peux foncer. Elle te rejettera pas. Surtout si tu lui expliques ce qui s'est passé.

- Mais comment...

- C'est simple. Elle nous a vu, a cru que nous nous embrassions et, le coeur sûrement meurtri, elle a fui, expliqua la Poufsouffle en haussant les épaules. Bon, rentrons avant que le vent du nord n'est raison de nous !

Et c'est dans un geste de la tête exaspéré que le Serpentard suivit la jaune et noir qui se précipitait déjà vers la chaleur de Poudlard.

Et d'une chambre en haut d'une tour, un certain Gryffondor l'avait vu faire. Dans un froncement de sourcils, il continua de fixer les deux silhouettes qui couraient presque parmi les feuilles rousses, regagnants rapidement l'intérieur de l'école. Il avait tout vu. Leur promenade, Rose qui les fixait, le baiser qu'ils avaient echangé, Rose qui s'était mise à courir, et le retour. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. N'était-elle pas en couple avec Edward ? Que voulait dire ce baiser avec Scorpius ? Elle jouait avec leurs sentiments ? Elle trompait Edward ? Et le Serpentard était-il au courant que son amie sortait avec quelqu'un ?

James s'assit sur son lit et réfléchit intensement. Devait-il aller voir Edward et lui dire ce qu'il avait vu ? Ou bien se taire ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser croire au petit ange qu'était son démon de petite amie. Mais il n'avait pas envie non plus que le fait que Edward soit apparement cocu s'ébruite. Par respect pour le jeune Black. Alors lui vint une idée simple et pourtant efficace. Le brun vit son camarade de chambre et meilleur ami, Franklin Button, rentrer dans la chambre et lui sourire avant d'entamer une discussion. Puis, anodinement, il laissa glisser une phrase.

- Hé, au fait ! Tu savais que Malefoy et Stoneheart sortaient ensemble ?

- Hein ? T'es sûr de ça ? demanda le jeune homme à James.

- Ouais. Je les ai vu dans le parc toute à l'heure. Ils s'embrassaient. Et c'était pas un petit bisou de rien du tout.

- Hé ben. J'en connais qui vont pleurer, ricana Franklin tandis que la porte s'était ouverte.

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers la personne dans l'embrasure de la porte. C'était Isidor Dupont, un français arrivé cette année à Poudlard, ayant été renvoyé de Beaux-Bâtons. La raison ? Elève trop turbulent. Et arrivé à Poudlard, cela n'avait pas changé. Mais à Poudlard, les enseignants et surtout le directeur étaient plus tolérants. Ils avaient connu la première génération des maraudeurs, ils pouvaient bien supporter la deuxième.

- Qui va pleurer et pourquoi ? demanda le Français avec un trop parfait accent anglais.

- Les groupies de Mister Malefoy pardi ! Celui-ci serait apparement en couple avec Stoneheart. Tu sais, la fille qui traîne tout le temps avec Ted Lupin.

- Eh ben ! Malefoy et Stoneheart ensemble, ça va faire jaser, s'exclama le jeune homme en rentrant dans la piece.

S'ensuivit une longue discussion sur le quidditch. James, comme son père et son grand-père avant lui, faisait parti de l'équipe de Gryffondor en tant que poursuiveur. Franklin en tant que gardien. Isidor, lui, préférait le club de duel, en tout bon français qu'il était.

Mais les jeunes hommes ne surent jamais que leur discussion avaient été épiée par des Gryffondors groupies des maraudeurs deuxième génération. Tout se mettait en place dans le plan de James.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Comme il l'avait prévu, la rumeur ne mit que quelques heures pour faire le tour des élèves de Poudlard.

C'est donc un Edward Black sur les nerfs qui rentra dans la salle commune, Ted et Marlon à ses trousses, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Il fit parcourir son regard dans la salle jusqu'à la trouver assise à une table avec Matsu, s'avançant dans ses devoirs. Ni une, ni deux, il la rejoignit à grandes enjambées et plaqua brutalement et bruyamment sa main sur la table, faisant sursauter la jeune fille qui en perdit sa plume.

- Tu m'expliques ? siffla-t'il entre ses dents, la colère dansant dangereusement dans ses yeux aciers qui fixaient Ivy.

- Expliquer quoi ? fit la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de son petit ami en ramassant sa plume.

- Ne fais l'innocente ! La rumeur court depuis le début de l'après-midi dans tout le château ! Alors ne me prends par pour un con !

Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de la jeune fille qui ne comprenait toujours pas où voulait en venir Edward et qui commençait à être effrayée par son comportement. Teddy le vit et empoigna Edward par le bras tandis que Matsu lui tenait l'autre.

- J-je te jure Edward, repondit la 5ème année, la voix étouffée et tremblante. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ed', tu crois pas que...

- Que quoi ?! Que j'abuse ?! Excuse-moi de vouloir savoir si ma petite amie me trompe avec le premier venu !

Et sur ces mots, ils fit lâcher ses amis et partit en furie dans sa chambre. Ivy se mit alors à pleurer et à trembler, totalement tétanisée de peur. Teddy tenta de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer mais le brusque mouvement de recul de la jeune fille l'arrêta dans son geste. Elle se leva tout aussi brusquement et se précipita vers la sortie avant de disparaître derrière la porte ronde en bois qui était l'entrée de la maison de Poufsouffle.

La jeune fille continua de courir, ne sachant où elle allait, montant les escaliers rapidement, parcourant les couloirs à toute vitesse jusqu'à s'arrêter dans un cul-de-sac du septième étage. Là, elle s'assit à même le sol, contre le mur et se recroquevilla et laissa tout son corps expier la peur qu'elle avait eu.

Il l'avait terrorisé. A lui crier dessus, avec son regard rempli de colère et ses muscles tendus, il lui avait fait penser à son père et la peur avait envahi son ventre. Car son père était de ses monstres qui, complètement saouls, battaient leur enfant violemment jusqu'à l'épuisement. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait subi jusqu'à ses 10 ans. Les claques, les coups de poings, les coups de pieds, les coups de ceinture sur les jambes et le dos à la moindre petite bêtise, même minime. Son corps en avait longtemps été marqué mais grâce à la médecine de son grand-père, les cicatrices avaient disparu. C'était lui qui était venu récupérer la petite fille.

_Le vieux Aegnor venait de quitter ses chaussons et s'apprêtait à rejoindre son immense lit, seul et vide sans son épouse, quand un 'pop' sonore se fit entendre dans le couloir. Intrigué, il sortit de sa chambre en enfilant un peignoir et à nouveau ses chaussons et s'était retrouvé devant un jeune Teen, l'elfe de maison de sa petite fille, paniqué et au bord de la crise de nerf. L'elfe se précipita vers le vieil homme et lui arracha presque son habit en hurlant des paroles d'une voix aigu__ë__._

_- Vite ! Le maître va la tuer ! Il va tuer la jeune maîtresse ! Vite ! Faîtes quelque chose ou Miss Ivy va mourir ! _

_Et il lui tendit la main dans un geste pressé et paniqué. Le Stoneheart ne chercha pas plus et transplana avec l'elfe dans la demeure de son fils aîné. Des cris de douleur retentissaient dans la maison vide. Des cris qui raidirent l'homme ayant pourtant un sang froid de fer. C'était les cris d'Ivy. Il se précipita vers leur provenance et trouva dans le salon, son fils, sa baguette dans une main, une bouteille d'alcool dans l'autre et au bout du bout de bois, un jet lumineux venait atteindre une petite silhouette recroqueville__é au sol qui hurlait et pleurait à la mort. _

_- Je t'avais prévenu petite saleté, cingla l'homme saoul en avalant une énième gorgée du liquide fort avant de relancer un 'doloris' à la petite fille qui n'avait pas eu le temps de respirer._

_Aegnor sortit alors sa baguette et stupéfixia l'homme avant de se précipiter vers la pauvre gamine à terre, secouée de soubresauts et de spasmes violents en pleurant et en gémissant de douleur. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et l'enveloppa contre lui dans son peignoir comme il l'avait fait bien avant pour ses enfants quand ceux-ci cauchemardaient. _

_- Je te renie, toi, que j'ai osé appeler __'__fils__'__, declara le vieil homme d'une fois impérieuse en transplanant avec l'enfant et l'elfe à St Mangouste._

_Depuis ce jour, la jeune fille n'avait plus jamais revu son père. _

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta dans ce cul-de-sac à trembler et à pleurer. Elle était ailleurs, plongée dans les souvenirs horribles que lui avaient laissé l'image de son père quand des pas de course retentirent dans le couloir en face d'elle. Ivy se ressera encore plus sur elle-même. C'était lui. Son père. Il venait la chercher pour la frapper. Il revenait lui faire du mal. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas subir encore ces douleurs dans le dos après le passage du cuir de la ceinture, les gifles brutales sur sa joue... Elle ne voulait pas resubir tout ça. Mais tout ce qu'elle sentit fut de grands bras chauds et protecteurs qui vinrent l'enserrer dans une étreinte douce, rassurante et sécurisante. Elle sursauta au contact avant de lever les yeux vers le propriétaire des bras et fondit en larmes en se jettant au cou de la personne, soulagée de ne pas voir le visage de son père.

En effet, ce n'était évidemment pas son père mais James qui, alerté par Teddy de la disparition depuis une heure d'Ivy, avait tout de suite sorti la carte du maraudeur et s'était précipité dans la direction qu'indiquait le nom de la jeune fille. Quand il fut arrivé au bout du couloir, il vit la jeune fille rouler en boule contre le mur, tremblante et en larmes, gémissant des petites phrases qui fendirent le coeur du Gryffondor malgré lui. « Ne me tape pas... Je suis désolé... Je voulais pas faire de bêtises... Me tape pas papa » répétait-elle en boucle. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et d'instinct il s'approcha doucement. La réaction de la jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se roula encore plus en boule, si cela était possible, et ses gémissements se firent plus pressants, plus douloureux. James s'accroupit devant la jeune fille et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Celle-ci releva la tête et redoubla de pleurs en se jettant à son cou.

Les deux adolescents restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se calme et ne déblatère un tas d'excuses que le Gryffondor balaya d'une caresse affective sur les cheveux lisses et blonds de la Poufsouffle qu'il avait toujours voulu toucher pour savoir si ils étaient aussi doux que ce qu'ils paraissaient. Il raccompagna donc Ivy jusqu'à sa salle commune et rentra en lui adressant un pauvre sourire de remerciement et referma la porte en bois.

**Bien ? Pas Bien ? Hypra nul ? Merveilleusement bien ? Je veux votre avis ! Positif ou négatif ! **

**Bon c'est un chapitre assez... Je ne sais pas ! A vous de me le dire. Bon on apprend pleins de choses. Que pensez vous du couple Edward/Ivy ? Je veux un avis !**

**Sur ceux,**

**Au prochain chapitre !**


End file.
